In The Eyes Of The Beholder
by I Prey On Blonde Boys
Summary: The truth is always there. Hidden. Somewhere in the eyes of the beholder." Ron's POV. ONE SHOT!


Disclaimer:I OWN NOTHING!!! GOT IT, GET IT, GOOD!!!

* * *

**Eyes of the Beholder**

Sometimes our eyes lie to us. We think our girlfriend's snogging with that older guy when really he jumped her

as soon as you entered. Sometimes we see illusions. In the middle of a desert, a dehydrated man will see

water. The mind and eyes work against us. Sometimes what we see isn't what it appears. And sometimes it is.

* * *

Hopefully I wasn't seeing this. Hopefully this wasn't happening. I completely and totally was not watching

Draco Malfoy, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret, make out with Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired bookworm who

was my best friend. I blinked repeatedly trying to erase the image. The image of my best friend, the person

that I had never even CONSIDERED to be a girl or feminine in any way, wrapped around my worst enemy.

It was my fault partly. I never attempted to find this side of Hermione. This sexy, fierce tigress. I could hear his

moans so whatever she was doing she was good at it. I'd only snogged Lavender Brown and a random girl in

Diagon Alley once. I didn't have as much experience as Ferret, the "Slytherin Sex God". And apparently I was

even more inexperienced compared to Hermione.

* * *

It all started at the beginning of 7th year . . .

_Hermione had become Head Girl. We all sat in one carriage on the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was already wearing _

_her uniform without the robes. Her shirt seemed a lot fuller now. Her cleavage showed from the 3 undone buttons _

_on her shirt. Her skirt seemed shorter showing more skin. She looked sexy . . . really sexy, I could feel heat building _

_in my groin. She sat next to Harry, her hair calm and silky and a . . . interesting smile on her face. Almost . . . _

_mischievous. Almost something of a Malfoy smirk. _

_Harry was talking about something that he suspected Draco Malfoy had done. Per usual. He always suspected _

_Malfoy. Not that I was standing up for him. I hated the ferret. He was a nasty git. He was . . . everything I wanted _

_to be._

_That's how he got my Hermione. He was rich and I was poor as shambles. He was sleek and posh, handsome as _

_can be and I wore the trademark Weasley hair and freckled pasty skin. He was rich, upper class pureblood. I was _

_lower, poor pureblood. He was the most wanted male at Hogwarts through out all the years. I was only seen _

_because Harry Potter is my best friend._

_"I'm starving. Let's go to the front of the train. Get some sweets off the trolley." Hermione suggested, getting up _

_from the seat. Harry opened the door and headed out. I let Hermione go first. Out of the corner of my eye I saw _

_Hermione unbutton one more button on her shirt and fluff her hair. I passed it off as her brushing a crazy hair out of _

_her mouth._

_"Well if it isn't Pothead, Weasel and Granger. What are you three doing down here at our side of the train?" Draco _

_Malfoy sneered, his posse, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, behind him. We were all circled in the _

_middle of the aisle. Malfoy stood next to Hermione his gaze centered on me. "Nice robes, Weasley. Where'd you get _

_them? Nick them from your mum's closet?" If I had trusted my eyes I would have seen him grab onto Hermione's _

_hand. If I had trusted my eyes I would have seen how the cold ice of his eyes melted slightly at her touch. If I had _

_trusted my eyes I would have seen her scoot closer to him. But I didn't because it wasn't possible._

_"Watch it Ferret. I'm not as young and naïve as I was before the war." I wasn't either. I'd grown along with _

_everyone. Childhood seemed to be years ago. I'd grown into the day of age we were in. Children don't belong in war. _

_Adults do._

_"Good. No point in dueling with someone who can't fight back. Of course you might have to use your fists like a _

_muggle since you can't use magic. SQUIB!" His words had bit back then. I hated when people pointed out how I _

_wasn't as good at magic as Harry or Hermione were. It burned because I knew I was nothing compared to them. _

_Harry was famous before he could hold himself up or wipe the drool off his chin. Hermione was top student and the _

_most brilliant witch of our generation. I was nothing compared to them._

_"You little . . ." I was ready to hex his head off before Hermione pushed me back. "Come on Ron. It's not worth it." _

_Notice that she didn't say he's not worth it. To her he is. It wasn't worth it for me to be humiliated when she either _

_had to bail me out or he beat me. _**I **_wasn't worth it._ _Not to her at least._

* * *

Sometimes we can't admit to ourselves that what we see is true. That truthfully your girlfriend had lost her

virginity in sixth grade . . . to your best friend. Honestly she doesn't like you, she's using you. We see it but

ignore it. Telling ourselves that if we deny it, it'll go away. It doesn't.

_It was the middle of the year by now. _

_Me and Hermione were . . . dating? Maybe? We were occasionally holding hands. I think everyone outside the Golden _

_Trio thought, yeah we were dating. But my subconscious knew better. She was using me as a decoy. We were back _

_at school. If suddenly she hung around Draco Malfoy people would think something was dodgy about her and the _

_ferret. She couldn't have that._

_The first time I lied to myself about my position in Hermione's life was the day she skived off her first three classes _

_and I went to the Head dormitory to find her and give her homework. Sadly the Heads live in the same dormitory. _

_Thankfully not the same room and/or bed or Hermione would never come to class._

_I gave the password, secrets, to the portrait. A knight in shining armor with his arm around a beautiful princess _

_allowed me entrance. I wish now that they had locked me out. I entered the empty common room. Surprisingly, or _

_not surprisingly depending on which conscience was controlling the brain at the moment, the common room was _

_made of mostly Slytherin colors, the silver and emerald green making me cringe. I completely ignored the green and _

_silver bra hanging over the side of the couch. _

_Heading up the stairs to Hermione's room I entered, surprised the door was unlocked. I froze. My best friend wore a _

_green and black bra that showed off breasts I never imagined hid under that shirt. Her small black panties were _

_matched perfectly with the bra. Her black stocking legs were wrapped tightly around Draco Malfoy. His long pale _

_fingers looped themselves through the sides of her panties. She moaned loudly as he neared the area she so dearly _

_wanted him to touch. His hand went up her stomach as he sucked on her lip. I heard his groan when she ripped off _

_his shirt, popping the buttons. She straddled him, unaware of her audience, and held down his wrists pressing her _

_chest against his making him groan. I felt heat in my groin at such an erotic scene. She kissed all over his chest _

_and I envied him his eight pack abs. I backed out slowly. My eyes burning from not blinking I ran out of the _

_dormitory, down a hall and a flight of stairs before blinking._

_I lied to myself and said it was just a nightmare. I'd wake up in my bed and Hermione had not been about to have _

_sex with my worst enemy._

* * *

Sometimes we finally admit to ourselves that what we see is true. We find out that we've been fools for too

long and decide to do something about it. To give in to your conscience and stop letting them run you over.

Sometimes you discover this too late.

_It was the end of the year ball._

_My date was Lavender Brown who had happily agreed to come with me. Her long yellow robes were not flattering. _

_The bodice was way too tight and it fell heavily around her feet. The most beautiful woman at the ball was Hermione. _

_She wore beautiful strapless emerald robes. The silver coloring in her hair made her almost mistaken as a Slytherin _

_rather than a Slytherin. _

_That's when I decided to tell Lavender. Telling Lavender would make sure that in about . . . 20 minutes? Everyone _

_would know about Hermione and Malfoy's affair. But I couldn't do it. For a reason that I had not anticipated. She _

_came down the steps and right into Draco Malfoy's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the silver bangles _

_on her wrist looking dull next to the bright sparkling engagement ring around her finger._

_Only I noticed the ring. Everyone else was diverted by the snogging going on in front of them. Finally my eyes were _

_uncovered. The veil was pulled back and I could finally see. My best friend Hermione Granger had somewhere fallen _

_in love with Draco Malfoy. And sadly I helped. _

The truth is always there. Hidden. Somewhere in the eyes of the beholder.

A/N

I REALLY LOVE THIS!!!

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!


End file.
